misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Jolteon
Jolteon ,labeled, The Skirt Chaser started out as an Eevee and eventually evolved into a Jolteon. He made a cameo in Total Pokemon Island. He was a tourist and was one of the minor antagonists in Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Lopunny. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Lightning Pokemon *Type: Electric *Height: 2'07" *Weight: 54 lbs *Ability: Volt Absorb *Nature: Rash *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery jolteon go.png|Jolteon in Pokemon Go jolteon pokedex 3D.png|Jolteon in Pokedex 3D jolteon kalos back.png|Jolteon's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations jolteon kalos.png|Jolteon's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations jolteon new party.png|Jolteon's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations jolteon old party.png|Jolteon's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations jolteon unova back.png|Jolteon's back sprite from the Fifth Generation jolteon unova front.png|Jolteon's front sprite from the Fifth Generation jolteon unova back.gif|Jolteon's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation jolteon unova front.gif|Jolteon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation jolteon shuffle.png|Jolteon in Pokemon Shuffle jolteon rumble.png|Jolteon in Pokemon Rumble jolteon conquest ow.png|Jolteon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest jolteon conquest.png|Jolteon in Pokemon Conquest jolteon pr.png|Jolteon in Pokemon Ranger jolteon md 2.png|Jolteon's in Mystery Dungeon 2 jolteon md.png|Jolteon's Mystery Dungeon Tile jolteon sinnoh back.png|Jolteon's back sprite in the Fourth Generation jolteon hgss.png|Jolteon's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver jolteon plt.png|Jolteon's sprite from Pokemon Platinum jolteon dp.png|Jolteon's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl jolteon trozei.gif|Jolteon in Pokemon Trozei jolteon hoen back.png|Jolteon's back sprite in the Third Generation jolteon frlg.png|Jolteon's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green jolteon emerald.gif|Jolteon's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald jolteon rs.png|Jolteon's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire jolteon johto back.png|Jolteon's back sprite in the Second Generation jolteon crystal.gif|Jolteon's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal jolteon silver.png|Jolteon's sprite from Pokemon Silver jolteon gold.png|Jolteon's sprite in Pokemon Gold jolteon pinball.png|Jolteon in Pokemon Pinball jolteon yellow.png|Jolteon's sprite in Pokemon Yellow jolteon rb.png|Jolteon's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue jolteon green.png|Jolteon's sprite in Pokemon Green Jolteon Premiere.jpg|Jolteon's Premiere Pokemon Card jolteon mystery.jpg|Jolteon's card from the Mystery Expansion jolteon t promotional.jpg|Jolteon's card from the T Promotional Expansion jolteon skyridge.jpg|Jolteon's card in the Skyridge Expansion Jolteon sandstorm.png|Jolteon's card in the Sandstorm Expansion jolteon unseen forces.png|Jolteon's card in the Unseen Forces Expansion jolteon delta species.png|Jolteon's frist card in the Delta Species Expansion jolteon delta species 2.png|Jolteon's second card in the Delta Species Expansion jolteon pop series.png|Jolteon's card in the Pop Series Expansion jolteon majestic dawn.png|Jolteon's card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion jolteon rising rivals.png|Jolteon's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion jolteon undaunted.png|Jolteon's card in the Undaunted Expansion jolteon call of legends.png|Jolteon's card in the Call of Legends Expansion jolteon dark explorers.png|Jolteon's card in the Dark Explorers Expansion jolteon bw promo.png|Jolteon's card in the Black and White Promo Expansion jolteon plasma freeze.png|Jolteon's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion jolteon ancient origins.png|Jolteon's card from the Ancient Origins Expansion jolteon dark.jpg|Dark Jolteon's card in the Team Rocket Expansion jolteon lt. surge.jpg|Lt. Surge's Jolteon card in the Gym Challenge Expansion jolteon light.jpg|Light Jolteon's card in the Neo Destiny Expansion jolteon jasmine.jpg|Jasmine's Jolteon card in the Gym Vs. Expansion jolteon power keepers.png|Jolteon's card in the Power Keepers Expansion jolteon ex yellow a alternate.png|Jolteon's card in the Yellow A Alternate Expansion jolteon ex generations.png|Jolteon's EX card in the Generations Expansion jolteon anime model.png|Jolteon's model for the Pokemon Anime jolteon anime.png|Jolteon in the Pokemon Anime jolteon manga.png|Jolteon in the Pokemon Manga jolteon oa.png|Jolteon's Original Artwork from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Jolteon oa rb.png|Jolteon's Original Artwork from Pokemon Red and Blue jolteon oa green.png|Jolteon's Original Artwork from Pokemon Green jolteon dream.png|Jolteon's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Lopunny Category:Team Popularity Xerneas